1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distance measuring apparatus and a calibration method.
2. Related Art
There is a distance measuring apparatus that measures a distance to a target object based on propagation time of signal light reflected on the target object (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] WO2009/31550
In some cases, due to an image blur, it is difficult to sight an intended target object and measure a distance to the target object with a distance measuring apparatus.